prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsushi Onita
| birth_place = Nagasaki, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = All Japan Dojo | debut = April 14, 1974 | retired = October 25, 2017 }} Atsushi Onita (October 25, 1957) is a Japanese former politician and active professional wrestler best known as the founder and one of the top stars of FMW. He is credited with importing to Japan, as well as innovating, the death match style of professional wrestling (which was largely popular and rooted in Puerto Rico). In December 2016, Onita announced his plans to retire on October 25, 2017, his sixtieth birthday. He also wanted Masato Tanaka to lead the revived FMW after his retirement. Career In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Flowing snap DDT **''Thunder Fire Powerbomb'' – innovated *'Signature moves' **Arm drag **Fireball **Asian mist - parodied from The Great Muta **Backslide **Crossbody, sometimes from an elevated position **Double underhook suplex **Elbow smash **Bridging fallaway slam **German suplex **Headbutt **Missile dropkick **Piledriver **Sleeper hold **Suicide dive * Nicknames ** "Padre del Deathmatch" *'Entrance themes' **"Superstar" by Don Ellis (AJPW, 1974–1985) **"Great Balls Of Fire" by Jerry Lee Lewis (Freelance, 1988–1989) **"Wild Thing" by The Troggs (ECW, 1999) **"Wild Thing (Great Nita Mix) (NJPW/WAR/WJ, 1994–1999, 2003) – as The Great Nita **'"Wild Thing"' by X (1989–present) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masanobu Fuchi **NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Cho Hanabi' **Bakuha-ō Championship (3 times) **Bakuha-ō Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Chigusa Nagayol *'Continental Wrestling Association' **AWA Southern Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Masanobu Fuchi *'Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre' **NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' **FMW Brass Knuckles Heavyweight Championship (7 times) **FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Tarzan Goto (1), Mitsuhiro Matsunaga (1), Mr. Gannosuke (1), and W*ING Kanemura (1) **FMW World Street Fight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with Tetsuhiro Kuroda and Hido (1), Koji Nakagawa and Tetsuhiro Kuroda (1), Masato Tanaka and Hideki Hosaka (1), and Hideki Hosaka and Sean Guinness (1) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Onita Pro' **Barbed-Wire Streetfight Six-Tag Team Championhship (1 time) – with Shigeo Okumura and Mitsunobu Kikuzawa *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #43 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1999 **PWI ranked him #123 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003 *''Tokyo Sports'' **Best Tag Team Award (2015) **Effort Prize (1979) **Fighting Spirit Award (2014) **Match of the Year (1990) vs. Tarzan Goto on August 4 **Match of the Year (1994) with Tarzan Goto vs. Genichiro Tenryu and Ashura Hara on March 2 **Outstanding Performance Prize (1991) **Special Prize (1989, 1991) **Wrestler of the Year (1990) *'Wrestle Association-R' **Six Man Tag Team Tournament (1994) - with Genichiro Tenryu and Crusher Bam Bam Bigelow *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Most Disgusting Promotional Tactic (1990) Stabbing of Jose Gonzalez storyline **Best Babyface (1993, 1994) **Most Charismatic (1994) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) External links * Atsushi Onita Profile * Atsushi Onita Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:1957 births Category:1974 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Apache Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Dragon Gate current roster Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Of World Japan alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Legend The Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling King's Road alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH current roster Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 current roster Category:Real Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Entertainment Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:Wrestle Association-R alumni Category:Promoters Category:Politicians Category:Cho Sento Puroresu FMW alumni Category:Guts World Prowrestling alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:Living people Category:2017 retirements Category:Onita Pro alumni Category:Asuka Project alumni Category:Tokyo Gurentai alumni Category:Fuyuki Army Promotion alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:Male wrestlers